Problem: Convert $\dfrac{173}{17}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $173 \div 17 = {10}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{170}{17}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{17}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{3}{17}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{170}{17}} + {\dfrac{3}{17}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{173}{17}$.